The Return of Fang
by ShadowDancer14
Summary: This is how my friend thinks the next book in Maximum Ride should be.   Written by my Friend Devin


FANG'S RETURN:

A Novel By, Devin Stilwell

Credit for characters goes to, James Patterson

Chapter 1

Angel, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, Total, and Myself were on an early morning flight around the mountain. "What's on the schedule for today?" Iggy asked.

"Stay alive." I replied.

Many things have been going on lately in our world; we've all grown up. Angel, my sweet little baby is now 27 years old. The gasman has turned 29, Nudge is 31, and Iggy is now 35, along with me. We're all surprised on how we are still alive, considering the fact that the Erasers had died so young back in the day. And we're all flipped that Total was able to live to be at least 20… probably older. Our powers have also been increased. My overdrive can now boost me up to 500 MPH, Nudge can hack anything and anybody, at any time. That's helped me find out what the Gasman has been doing in his room, on his laptop, alone. Angel can now possess anybody, have complete control of their actions, and Iggy, this'll surprise you: He can see again!

When we got back to the house, Iggy and I went straight to making breakfast. He had gotten some eggs, bacon, and sausage. And while I was getting a pan from the cabinet… I found something.

"What's that?" the flock asked in curiosity.

"I… don't… know…" I replied.

"Well, open it! Open it!" Nudge said excitedly.

I opened and read over the note silently. "Total?" I asked casually, "When is yours and Akila's 20th anniversary?"

"Hmm… Akila… I miss her so… Oh! The anniversary… I think it's today, why?"

After I heard "today" I was already half way to the door. It was the note Fang had left for me twenty years ago. Today was the day. I had to find him, I just had to. This was my only chance, and I wasn't going to pass it up like some idiot.

Angel picked up the note and read it aloud to the group. Everyone stared at her, the note, and the door in shock. They resumed cooking, knowing that I would return, eventually.

In my cruising overdrive, I only hit around 500 MPH, but this time, I hit over 600 MPH. I had to get to Fang, before tomorrow.

Though, my body was telling me to slow down, my mind and heart were telling me to speed up. My Joints were being pulled from the sockets at this speed. It was frightening, but thrilling. I never felt such a rush.

By noon, I was over halfway there. But I knew I would have to make a stop first before I went to see Fang.

At around one, I landed in front of Ella's house. (Mom had died in a car accident some time back) I busted in the door, tripped, and landed face first in the couch. At first, Ella screamed in fear, but when she realized it was me she screamed for joy.

"Max!" Ella shouted out as she ran over to hug me.

I hugged her back but then said why I was there. "I need some fresh clothes. I found the note Fang had left me 20 years ago, remember, the one I showed you?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I remember now… well don't just stand there. Come, come, we have to get you dressed up to meet up with him."

"Well, I think you're ready." Ella said.

"You think so?" I asked.

"Definitely." Ella said.

I gave her another big hug and ran out the door, it was already four in the afternoon and I still had to find him before it got dark. Our raptor-vision has faded over the years. It was already getting dark.

On any other day, I would stop and wait for the next, but there is no next day in this case. So I was flying, but only about 95 MPH, I didn't want to ruin my outfit: A blue dress, with blue dress shoes.

I arrived at Lake Mead around 5:30. I saw a figure at the top of the cliff, at the entrance to the cave where Fang wanted us to meet. This was it. What I was traveling all day for… What I've been waiting twenty years for. All I had to do was fly to the top of the cliff. And we could go home.

I slowly glided to the top of the cliff, and landed silently on the ledge. My heart was pounding. I was ready to go home. With Fang.

"Fang?" I asked, about ready to throw up from anticipation.

"Who needs to know?" He asked, already knowing it was me.

As soon as he began turning around, I sprinted toward him at full speed. I threw my arms around him when I got to him. "Fang, I've missed you so much." I said, beginning to cry.

"It's okay, Max. I'm here now." He was holding me closely, and he wrapped his wings around me.

I began sobbing into his shoulder. I missed him, and never wanted to let him go again. "Let's… go home." I said between sobs.

I cried the whole way home, I was glad he was back. We were an entire flock once again.

"You look beautiful, Max," Fang said quietly. "Where is home, anyways?"

"We still live in the mountains…" I said, still sniffling

"My room?" He asked stiffly.

"Exactly as you left it." I replied.

He flew in closer to me, as I did with him. We were within a hands' reach of each other. He reached out, grabbed me and pulled me to him in mid-air, and began kissing me. Something that I've wanted to do for twenty years…

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too," I replied

We were about to land, I could see everybody's eyes widening, seeing me and Fang fly back, together.

"Oh. My. God." I heard them all murmur before we landed.


End file.
